


It's Alright If He Makes You Feel Alive

by written_with_no_end



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer are mentioned, Also side pairing, Eurovision 2015, Harry's British, I'm not sure how the backstage stuff works, Louis is homophobic at the start, Louis' russian, M/M, Oneshot, harry is openly gay, haters to lovers, it's not entirely accurate, this is my first fic, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3998074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/written_with_no_end/pseuds/written_with_no_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis knew he would get booed, he knew that the LGBT flags would be waved during his performance and he knew as many people would try and get a gay kiss in as possible just to piss off Putin. He didn’t know however that he would come around to their reasoning and maybe even become one of those kisses.<br/>Eurovision was a joke in the UK. Harry knew he’d scrape a few points, probably from Ireland, but in the end it would just be a party with free booze. It was a pity Australia had taken it so seriously by sending their band 5 Seconds of Summer, Europe wouldn’t allow Australia to win, that was for certain but Harry wasn’t fussed by that. He’d just sit back with the Irish lad admiring the cute Russian boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Alright If He Makes You Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and it's not been beta'd. I wrote it really quickly because I had an idea while watching Eurovision that I had to get down before I forgot about it.  
> I don't mean any offence with any of the stereotyped countries and if I got anything wrong please tell me. Louis' performance was inspired by Sweden's this year, Harry's was inspired by their performance of WDBHG on the X Factor and the whole idea for the story was inspired by a conversation I had with my brother while watching the show.
> 
> THIS WAS EDITED AND IMPROVED ON 29/12/15

-L-

 Louis really should have paid more attention to his rivals at the semi-finals however he had vomited in the toilets a few times during them so had wiped most of the semis from his memory. Sure, he was popular in Russia, but the rest of Europe (well the world really, who the hell invited Australia to the party?) were an unknown. The crowd’s reactions to acts on the Eurovision song contest could be unpredictable and most of the time they were up for anything but Louis was Russian. Russia had done a pretty good job of making most of the world dislike them as country throughout history, from invading Poland to almost blowing America up during the cold war. It wasn’t Louis’ fault his country pissed the others off however the news had come in that morning that gay marriage was now legal in Ireland and yet in Russia it was still a pretty deadly crime. It was unfair for Louis to get the stick from his own country’s rules really; he would have to make a good impression during the contest if he wanted to secure any votes at all.

 At least Louis could speak English, French and German pretty well; maybe he wouldn’t seem like such a dick if he could hold a conversation with a few others. Right now however, he needed to vomit.

 

-H-

 Someone was vomiting. This didn’t surprise Harry at all, he had seen Niall – the fun Irish lad with the guitar – run off to the closest bathroom when he’d realised the show was tonight and it was entirely possibly Niall was still here.

 “Niall?” Harry called out but there was nothing. “Who’s there?” Of course there was every possibility whoever was being sick didn’t understand a word Harry was saying and Harry once again found himself wishing he’d paid more attention in French class when he was fifteen.

 The door clicked open after Harry had called out and the cute Russian boy Harry had spotted earlier and almost spoken to peered around the door and smiled weakly. “Hi.”

 “Oops.” Harry grimaced. “I thought you were Niall.” _That was obvious Harry, that’s why you were shouting his name._ Way to act cool in front of the cute boy.

 “No.” The Russian shook his head, blushing slightly now, colour returning to his pale face. Harry had expected the Russian’s accent to be stronger but then again, Harry had discovered during the course of the competition that he was very much unusual when it came to languages, only being able to speak his own. “I’m Louis, I’m from Russia.” So he had a name. A French name…

 “Isn’t Louis a French name?” He inquired instead of introducing himself, now he’d just seem like a dick.

 “Well my parents never got that memo.” Louis was blushing even harder, stepping forward to wash his hands in the sink, avoiding Harry’s stare. Did Louis realise he was being funny? Harry wasn’t sure as Louis still looked serious but then again, maybe that was just nerves. Harry chuckled nevertheless at Louis’ possible joke but was met with a confused frown. So Louis hadn’t meant to be funny? Now Harry had just made it awkward.

 

-L-

It had gotten awkward – really awkward. Louis washed his hands, ignoring the stranger’s staring eyes. It was obviously not rude to stare in Great Britain (this boy sounded British but Louis didn’t remember this boy from any of the performances). The green eyed boy (because he wouldn’t stop staring and Louis couldn’t help but notice the colour of his eyes) reached past Louis to dry his hands and must have seen Louis’ eyes darken at the LGBT band dangling on his wrist just poking out from his sleeve.

 “Is there a problem?” The green eyed boy demanded, definitely British, his charming smiled vanishing at Louis’ aversion to the rainbow band dangling off of his wrist.

“Just….” Louis didn’t understand this stranger at all. Apparently staring was totally fine but Louis wasn’t allowed to show an opinion on the fact this stranger clearly supported something illegal from where Louis was from. Louis was learning an awful lot about Great Britain. “It’s wrong.”

 Hindsight told Louis that there were better things he could have said but hindsight was a bitch. The boy with the shoulder length hair stopped drying his hands and stepped right up to Louis, his breath tickling Louis’ hair.

“Tell me what’s wrong with being in love?” He asked, uncomfortably close. “Tell me what’s wrong with being who you are?” His words twisted inside Louis’ stomach and it wasn’t nerves this time, he was close and his green eyes pierced Louis’ own blue ones, making him breathless. “I’m telling you.” The stranger continued in a low voice. “That not only do I believe that people should be allowed to love and be who they want to, but also…” Louis was certain that if this stranger moved any closer they’d be entwined as the British stranger whispered the words right into Louis’ ear, his hair tickling Louis’ neck. “Kissing a guy is so different to kissing a girl… so much better, more intense; it makes so much more sense but…” He stepped away slowly; Louis was suddenly cold without the heat of his body close by. “I guess you’ll never find out.”

 He was gone. The British stranger disappeared in the blink of an eye and Louis let a shaky breath escape his lips as he watched the bathroom door close behind him. Fuck.

 

-H-

 He and Niall probably shouldn’t be pissing themselves laughing at the Ireland table while Harry told the story about Louis however Niall found the fact Harry had attempted to seduce the cute Russian boy in the toilets downright hilarious.

 “Did he say anything afterwards?” Niall asked.

“No, he just blushed.” Harry smirked. “He’s called Louis and he’s a homophobic twat who gets flustered when a man whispers in his ear.” Harry then leant back on his chair, eyes trained on the stage was last minute rehearsals were taking place.

 “I was speaking to the Australian group.” Niall supplied as they stepped up to rehearse. 5 Seconds of Summer looked and sounded good and there was a longing in Niall’s eyes like he wanted to be part of them. “They have no idea what they’re in for tonight however, they’ve never even seen Eurovision before.”

 “Poor kids.” Harry snickered. “I heard Switzerland are going to be shearing a sheep live.” It was only a rumour but he wouldn’t be surprised if it actually happened.

 “I heard that too.” Niall laughed. “Hey, you know what would be a plot twist?”

“What?” Harry had quite a few ideas; maybe if he and Niall went up in each other’s performances, they could send Niall on instead of the blonde guitarist for 5 Seconds of Summer. The possibilities were endless if you thought about it.

 “If the Russian kid came out.” Niall smiled, his blue eyes dancing at the idea of it. Harry agreed, it would be funny and a massive slap in the face to Russia, a wakeup call for their homophobic laws, but it wasn’t going to happen.

 “He wouldn’t be allowed home.” Harry sighed. “He isn’t going to do that.” Pity.

 

-L-

 “Liam, what’s the British contestant’s name?” Louis asked as Lou did his hair and makeup. There wasn’t long now until the contest went live and Louis was absolutely shitting himself. Liam consulted his clipboard, skimming through the names of the 27 countries.

“Harry Styles.” Liam found him eventually. “Oh I know about him.” Liam remembered helpfully. “He’s openly gay, a bit of an LGBT martyr really; he’ll probably not take the entire night seriously and just sit with the Irish contestant laughing at everyone.” Yeah, that sounded about right. “Why were you asking after him?”

 “I think I met him earlier.” Louis explained dismissively. “Which performance is he?”

“He’s the twentieth.” Liam worked out. “Only two before you, in between you is Croatia.”

 So Louis would have to watch Harry, the boy who’d made his stomach flutter, and then perform his own song only ten minutes after.

 He was performing his own song.

Shit.

It only just hit Louis now but he’d written Alive and if people didn’t like it, if people booed and if people didn’t vote then Louis wouldn’t ever be able to face writing music again. _Alive._ It was a good song and Louis was proud of it. Alive was a party, sort of rock style anthem because the Eurovision Song Contest didn’t need ballads, they really didn’t. Louis didn’t want people falling to sleep in his set so had written a song he knew would have people paying attention. Louis would have to try and dance as well, make sure he was in time with the lights and the backing dancers, there was so much that could go wrong. Lou finished with his hair and let Louis stand up and shake out his nerves.

 “Where’s Zayn?” Louis asked, Zayn was the one friend who would help him through the evening, Zayn would know what to say.

 “He was in the corridor chatting to some of the other countries.” Liam supplied and Louis let himself out of his dressing room into the madness beyond the door. There was an hour before the show started and it was chaos but sure enough Zayn was letting it all pass him by as he leant casually on a wall talking to a blonde boy and… and Harry.

 Louis approached slowly, cautiously and tapped Zayn’s shoulder gently.

“Hair looks good.” Zayn smiled encouragingly when he looked around to Louis. “I was just chatting to Harry and Niall here, Harry’s the British contestant and Niall’s the Irish one. Guys, this is Louis.”

 “Louis, you’re Russian right?” Niall asked, glancing at Harry who smirked slightly. Louis nodded, trying to ignore the unsaid words between the Irish and British singers. Of course they were going to be close; it was like the Scandinavian acts all acting cliquey as well. To be fair Russia had its own share of ‘friendly’ countries but Louis hadn’t really tried to bond with any of them.

 “Are you feeling better?” Harry asked, Louis was sure he’d imagined how Harry leant closer. “Have you stopped vomiting?”

 “Yeah, it was nerves.” Louis nodded. “I… sorry for what I said earlier in the toilets.” Why was he apologising? Louis’ mouth wasn’t saying what he wanted it to say but the words kept coming out. “It… it was thoughtless of me.”

“Oh,” Harry’s lips parted in surprise. “It doesn’t matter.” The green eyed, British boy shook his head and patted Louis’ shoulder, almost proudly.

 Louis didn’t mean it though, a man loving another man was just so wrong. It shouldn’t happen, it was an abomination and it was disliked in Russia for a reason.

 “I heard your rehearsal earlier, it’s a good song.” Harry went on to tell Louis, still close, Louis definitely wasn’t imagining it. “I was thinking though, your lyrics… with a few pronoun swaps, it’s almost flawlessly about being gay.” Niall chuckled at this; Louis was certainly missing a joke. “I mean… being sent to the doctor for ‘being gay’, that’s nothing new and then the message of the song would be ‘it’s alright to be gay’.”

 “You’re right Harry.” Niall laughed. “Louis, you should do that, it would be the ultimate rebellion.”

 “It’s not going to happen.” Louis told them definitely, miffed now at their open mocking. “Zayn, come on, let’s go.”

 

-H-

 The Russian table was only two away from Harry’s own table. Niall had snuck away from the Irish table to chat to Harry however Harry was struggling to pay attention. Everything was crazy with only ten minutes to go until the show and Louis was sat with Zayn as pale as anything. Louis intrigued Harry; he was a strange one and obviously was very confused about his beliefs.

 “So what do you say?”

 Niall asked and Harry realised he hadn’t listened to a word.

“What?” He frowned. “I agree?” He tried but apparently that didn’t work for Niall.

 “For fucks sake Harry.” Niall moaned. “You’ve only got eyes for him haven’t you?” Harry was notoriously bad at hiding his emotions and agreed with Niall. “Go and talk to him.” Niall suggested. “You might not get a chance when the show starts.”

“Yeah… maybe not.” Harry considered. “I’m going over to the mafia, wish me luck.”

“You’ll need it.” Niall chuckled and went back to his own table.

 Harry knew the Russian’s would cast him a cautious look, he was openly gay and was a bit controversial. There was no doubt his name was dirt in their mouths if they were all as homophobic as Louis seemed.

 “Louis.” He smiled brightly, walking straight past one of the disapproving members of security. “Are you okay?” He sat on the sofa next to Louis without being invited; he doubted if he asked they’d say yes.

 “No.” Louis replied. “There’s so much that can go wrong.”

“It won’t.” Harry reassured him, realising that his and Niall’s lack of nerves was a bit unique. Most other people taking part in the competition looked terrified and Louis was no exception. “Listen, can you tell your Russian friends to stop frowning at me, it’s rather off putting.”

 “Sorry.” Louis apologised and muttered something to the closest one in Russian who repeated the message to the others, eventually they backed off, looking away and finding something else to pay attention to. “Just… people are going to boo me aren’t they?”

 “Well I mean… yeah.” Harry admitted. “There are ways you could… you could not get booed.”

 “How?” Louis asked. “Everyone hates Russia; I don’t know why we still enter.” Harry knew it was just Louis’ nerves speaking but he saw an opportunity to maybe put an idea in Louis’ hand.

 “Listen… maybe if you just did or said something that made you seem not a homophobic Russian dick they might like you.” He fiddled with the band on his wrist before sliding it off and offering it to Louis. “Wear this.”

 “And be hated by my own country?” Louis rolled his eyes. “No thanks Britain.”

“You’re less likely to get booed.” Harry pointed out. “I mean… people are going to wave the rainbow flags during your performance no matter what, if you wore this then it would show them that you agree.”

 “But I don’t.” Louis muttered half-heartedly, contradicting what he said earlier. He took the band off Harry all the same and slid it onto his own wrist. “Thank you.”

 “You’re welcome.” Harry smiled and kissed Louis’ cheek before getting up to leave. “Good luck.”

 

-L-

 Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. Louis was wearing an LGBT wrist band; the rainbow poked out from under his jacket sleeve and during the opening people were bound to have seen in when he waved.

 Fuck.

“Are you okay Louis?” Zayn asked in the familiar Russian.

“No.” Louis replied. “That stupid English boy has… why am I wearing this?” He pulled at the wristband and considered ripping it off and throwing it to the floor.

“To prove a point.” Zayn told him confidently. “Even this will show people that you don’t give a shit what Putin says, you’ll get votes for not following the government and being controversial.”

 This is didn’t sound like the Zayn Louis used to know.

“Since when have you been a rebel?” He asked confused before seeing Liam’s hand carefully patting Zayn’s knee as he came to sit with them. Zayn shifted slightly closer and… Oh. “For how long?” He asked quietly.

 “A month.” Zayn muttered equally as quietly. “He asked me.”

“Right…” Louis nodded. So his best friend was gay; his manager was gay; they were together and Louis was wearing a rainbow wrist band. Was anything real anymore?

 On stage the French performers were singing a ballad, a dull one at that however the women was wearing a fabulous dress which helpfully distracted from it. They were on the nineteenth performance and apart from the skateboarding accident from Italy, it had run smoothly. Ireland was the favourite at the moment; Niall had got the audience singing along as he played the guitar looking like a small child in a sweetshop who was loving every aspect of his life.

 “Your boy’s up next.” Zayn pointed out as the French performance stopped.

“My boy?” Louis frowned confusedly before realising that it was Harry’s face on the big screens. “Oh.” He wasn’t Louis’ boy; Louis had only spoken to him three times. Then again, he was wearing Harry’s band.

 The song started and Harry owned the stage, he was wearing a loosely buttoned up shirt and jeans so tight Louis was sure they were suffocating his balls, not that he was looking.

  _Where do broken hearts go_? It was a good song and Harry’s voice really did do it justice as he rocked out, basically grinding on the guitarist. It was all for show of course, Harry was just trying to gay it up to piss off Russia, he definitely wasn’t grinding on the guitarist out of passion. Definitely not. There was nothing romantic going on there at all.

 Louis was jealous. He was jealous of a guitarist that Harry was grinding on.

 Louis thought back to what Harry had said earlier about Louis’ song and considered what it could mean if he changed the words. He already had a wristband on his dainty wrist that had been gifted to him by an attractive gay man who’d cozied up to him in the bathroom, what harm would a couple of lyric changes do?

 “Zayn.” He whispered. “I need your advice on something.”

 

-H-

 “You killed it mate!” Niall grinned, slipping away from the Irish table yet again to chat to Harry during the Croatian performance (another ballad). “Louis’ up next, was it you who gave him that band?”

 “Yeah.” Harry smiled. “Why?”

“It’s blowing up online. Twitter’s gone crazy.” Niall told Harry. “#LGBTRussia is trending worldwide and someone’s worked out it’s the one you were wearing earlier.”

 “Really? That’s good right?” Harry grinned.

“Mate, people want him to win just to prove a point and he hasn’t even performed yet.”

 “He’s next.” Harry muttered as the Croatian performance came to a close (people were cheering only because it was over). “He’s up now.”

 “He looks nervous.” Niall commented and Niall was right, Louis’ face on the big screens had lost the little colour it had held when Harry had last spoken to him. “Putin probably wants him executed.”

“Don’t say that.” Harry snapped, his eyes widened with the fearful realisation that although it was a harmless joke the threat was slightly too real. Both men watched as the Russian postcard clip played out in the arena and Harry muttered, probably more to himself, “He’ll be fine.”

 “Flags are already out.” Niall mentioned, pointing to a LGBT one among the various European ones. “I don’t hear booing yet either.”

 Harry was nervous for Louis as the postcard video stopped and the music started. Louis was stood alone centre stage as the music started and he performed his dance routine to the opening riff of the song, in time with the lights.

 “ _My mother told me I should go and get some therapy; I asked the doctor can you find out what is wrong with me_.” Louis started singing; his voice was shaky but strong. “ _I don’t know why I want to be with every guy_ _I see, I can’t control it yeah I know it’s taking over me.”_ Niall slapped Harry’s knee as they both processed what Louis had just sung. _I don’t know why I want to be with every_ **guy** _I meet._ ” They weren’t the lyrics, the lyrics said girl. Louis had changed it and Harry and Niall weren’t the only ones to notice. Louis carried on as if nothing had happened. “ _She said hey, it’s alright if_ **he** _makes you feel alive, don’t look back, live your life, even if it’s only for tonight_.”

 “Harry, he’s done what you said.” Niall shouted excitedly over the music. “He changed the lyrics to make it the gay anthem you suggested.” Harry hushed Niall annoyed; he was focusing on what Louis was singing, spotting the rainbow band still on his wrist.

  _“Went to a party just after the doctor talked to me, I met a_ **guy** _and took_ **him** _right up to the balcony, I whispered something in_ **his** _ear that I just can’t repeat,_ **he** _said okay but_ **he** _was worried what_ **his** _friends would think”_ Louis had changed the songs meaning entirely, it wasn’t about being too addicted to sex anymore, it was about being gay and how that was alright if it made you feel good.

 The crowd weren’t booing, they were cheering louder than ever as Louis moved with the lights and backup dancers that had appeared out of nowhere.

 “What did you say to him earlier?” Niall asked intrigued. “He’s literally singing about how it’s okay to be gay.”

 “I’m not sure.” Harry murmured back. “Wow.”

 

-L-

 He knew he would not be able to show his face again in Russia but that was okay because every other country in the world looked like it would offer him a place to stay. He could hear the confusion in the presenter’s voices and could only imagine what the commentators were saying, especially the Russian one. He was shaking, with adrenalin or nerves he didn’t know but as he made his way back to his table at the back of the arena, he could hear people cheering. There was no booing, people were cheering him and the rainbow flags were being held high, people screaming at him about how they were proud.

 There was someone extra waiting for him around the Russian table when he returned to his seat. Harry was sat there smiling and Louis sat down next to him and drew his knees up to his chest.

 “They’re going to hate me at home.” He muttered. “I can’t ever face my country again.” He felt like crying. Or being sick. Where were Zayn and Liam? Why weren’t they there supporting him. He accepted Harry’s arm around his shoulder as he sunk into Harry’s body. “I didn’t get booed.

“You’re still being cheered for.” Harry confirmed as Liam and Zayn ran over, a phone pressed to Liam’s ear.

 “Louis!” Zayn smiled and Louis stood up to hug him. “You fucking did it! Did you hear the crowd! They loved you.” It felt surreal; Louis wasn’t sure what was going on still, in the background he could hear the presenters talking, probably discussing what just happened but Louis didn’t want to listen.

 Harry was still gazing at Louis fondly. Seriously, was staring not rude in the UK? Still, Louis could allow it for now couldn’t he? Zayn was scrolling on his phone, reading out tweets, Liam was talking very fast on the phone in Russian and Louis was only catching odd words however Liam was smiling, something good was going on.

 “Why did you do it?” Harry asked, turning away from the stage to face Louis. “What changed your mind, you told me it was wrong this morning.” His green eyes were searching Louis’ face, his pink lips (like really pink, did he wear lipstick?) pursed as he waited for an answer.

Louis stepped towards Harry, the same was Harry had done hours earlier and pulled Harry’s face towards his own to kiss him. He was kissing Harry; he was kissing a boy with a rainbow band on his wrist after singing about how it was okay to be gay. What was going on? Harry was right; kissing a man was different to a woman. It was hot, so much hotter and so passionate. Louis didn’t want to pull away; he wanted to stay attached to Harry’s mouth however…

Everything was quiet.

 Slightly worried, he pulled away to see Conchita stood there next to a camera watching and looking bemused. Oh. Maybe Louis should have listened to the presenters tell the audience they were going over to talk to Louis, that would have been a good idea.

 Shit.

“Oops.” He muttered before looking back to Harry.

“Hi.” He smiled kissed Louis again, turning away from the camera. “I’m not entirely sure, but I think we just kissed on live international TV that’s being broadcast pretty much everywhere in the world.”

 “Shit.” Louis swore. The camera had gone; they’d gone straight into 5 Seconds of Summer’s performance but it was too late. It was one thing wearing a wristband and singing about supporting gay rights but kissing Britain’s openly gay singer… this was sure to go in the history books.

 

-H-

 Harry couldn’t sit with Louis while the points were being read out but it quickly became quite obvious who was going to win. Russia had received at least eight points from every country and he could see Louis getting emotional two tables away. What would be the real tell-tale though would be whether Russia gave Britain any points.

 The Russian presenter was called Stan (where were the Russian names at?) and he was smiling as he read out the scores. They’d given none to the UK yet and the UK was doing better than usual.

 “And finally,” He smiled, reading off of the card in front of him. “Our twelve points go to… the United Kingdom!”

Wow. There were always rumours about the voting being faked, either way it was huge being given twelve points though. Either the votes were rigged and the Russian government had decided it was a good idea to give the most points to the country with the openly gay singer who’d stolen a kiss off their own, or the votes weren’t rigged and the Russian public had decided that it was right to give Louis’ new lover all of the points. None of it made sense and yet it made a lot of sense at the same time.

 Louis had sparked a Russian rebellion to support LGBT issues. Conchita was sat with Louis as Russia climbed higher and higher above any other country on the leader board and she herself was quite emotional. Harry wanted to be there but it had been decided it was slightly unprofessional (he hadn’t decided that, his manager had, if it was up to Harry he’d had dragged Louis somewhere more private to show him more bonuses of being gay) so Harry watched Louis win from afar, his green eyes still gazing proudly over at the boy with the emotional blue ones.

 

-L-

Louis held the phone to his ear nervously. “Mum.” He started when he heard the line pick up, holding his breath until he heard her reaction to the night’s events.

 “Louis, you won!” She cried happily. “You did it!”

“Mum… I…”

 “You showed the stupid government.” She carried on. “People have been ringing me up all night telling me how proud I should be.”

 “Mum… listen…” He wanted to apologise, to say he’s sorry for kissing Harry and for bring shame upon th- what? What had Jay said? “You’re proud of me?”

 “Of course.” Jay laughed. “He’s good looking as well, you’ve done well.”

“Right…” This wasn’t what Louis had expected… his Mum was proud of him. He’s essentially come out to his Mum on international television through singing an originally raunchy rock song and then being caught kissing the British performer and she was proud of him. He thanked his mum again and put the phone down, knowing he’d see her in two days when he’d hopefully fly home.

 Louis felt ecstatic and let his gaze wonder over yet again to the British table where Harry no longer was. Louis was about to speak out and ask Zayn if he’d seen Harry when he noticed Harry himself, walking straight over to the Russian table and slipping into Liam’s vacated chair next to him.

 “Hi.” Harry smiled and pulled Louis in for another kiss before Louis could speak up himself. “I just wanted to say well done.”

 “Thank you.” Louis breathed in reply. “Well done for coming second as well.”

“Thanks.” Harry grinned, hand closing around Louis’ just under the table. “I don’t suppose you’d mind coming back with me tonight would you?”

 “To your hotel?” Louis asked in surprise at the offer. “I- yeah, sure.”

“And one other thing.” Harry mentioned, leaning in as if he was going to kiss Louis again. “Would you maybe... be my boyfriend?”

Louis was still full of adrenaline from his performances, from kissing Harry in front of the cameras and from winning the Eurovision Song Contest of 2015 but his fingers were shaking as Harry clutched them hopefully. He managed to get his head to nod, not trusting his mouth to perform coherent words in a second language with his head in the reeling state it was already in.

 “Is that a yes?” Harry asked excitedly.

“Yeah.” Louis nodded smiling and let Harry pull him in for yet another kiss. If there were cameras trained on Louis now he didn’t care. He didn’t care; he wasn’t scared of love anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm on mobile and can't work out how to link my tumblr but it's "written-with-no-end" so please come and find me and maybe give me a follow!  
> Like I said, this was written in a rush and I'm considering whether to add more chapters and maybe show a long distance Larry relationship but I'm not sure yet so please tell me your ideas!


End file.
